


Betrayal

by StarbucksSue



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarbucksSue/pseuds/StarbucksSue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another ficlet from 2012, written for Waldo for Fandom Stocking 2012.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Waldo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldo/gifts).



> Another ficlet from 2012, written for Waldo for Fandom Stocking 2012.

Danny picked his way back through the disaster area which was his lover’s house, broken glass crunching under his feet. The swarm of Police had almost gone and a cleanup crew comprising of various friends of Chin and Kono’s were already on site and starting to clear the mess and make it safe for the night as Steve had refused to leave, but his lover was nowhere in sight now and that worried Danny.

Steve had also refused to go to hospital but had relented and allowed the paramedics to examine and dress the worst of his wounds. One minute he’d been sitting on the open back of the ambulance but the next time Danny had looked he’d disappeared.

Danny slipped out the back door onto the lanai, as he’d expected Steve was down by the water’s edge, consciously or unconsciously he’d stopped at the spot where he killed Nick Taylor. The body and evidence were all gone but Danny knew this would have hit Steve hard, the SEAL didn’t trust easily but he did trust members of his team and Nick Taylor had been one of the few people he did trust and Danny knew from experience that he’d be feeling raw and open over the betrayal of that trust.

He made his way slowly across the yard and down onto the beach, making as much noise as possible so that Steve knew he was there. Steve was still and silent, staring out to sea and didn’t acknowledge his presence. Danny slipped his arm up, his hand gripping Steve’s shoulder.

“Come here, Babe.” He said softly, gently tugging Steve to him.

Steve stiffened but then suddenly all the tension drained out of him as he turned into the embrace, dropping his head onto Danny’s shoulder and wrapping his arms around him.

“You did what you had to do, Steve. There was only ever going to be one ending to this, you know that.” Danny said softly, rocking them both gently on the spot.

“Yeah, I know. It doesn’t make it any easier though.” Steve said roughly. “I trusted him, Danny, he was team.”

“I know, Babe. You’ve got better friends now though. Look back there.” Danny indicated the house with his shoulder and Steve looked over to where a whole army of people were clearing up behind them.

“Yeah, not just friends, Danny. Ohana.”


End file.
